


В нашу гавань заходили корабли

by Jadaite



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Соавтор: Vintra
Relationships: Cracken/Richard Oakdell





	В нашу гавань заходили корабли

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор: Vintra

На борту флагмана было безумно скучно, ветерок был столь хил, что такими темпами путешествие грозило затянуться надолго. Скука (и пустота заодно) начинала одолевать людей, находившихся волей судеб тут, а совсем не там. Герцог Валентин Придд подошёл к тоскующему Первому маршалу Талига и тихо спросил:

— Скучаете? — вопрос прозвучал скорее утверждением.

— Да не так чтобы... — Туманно ответил Рокэ, оглядывая палубу: матросы, обросшие ракушками, надраивали палубу, рваные паруса кидали на доски кружевную тень. Надо же было так влипнуть... Летучий Голландец лениво качался на волнах в миле от берега, солнце жарило с небес, делать было нечего. Абсолютно.

— А тут осьминога вызвать можно, мне капитан сказал, — в пространство бросил Придд, равнодушно провожая взглядом прошедшего мимо Ричарда Окделла. Тот был хорошо зелёного цвета, но, как самый настоящий Человек Чести, вслух о том, что ему плохо, он не говорил. По страдальческим, но очень мужественным глазам все и так всё понимали. Даже на расстоянии.

— Зачем нам осьминог, юноша? — Вежливо поинтересовался Алва. — Вы заскучали по родственникам?

Рокэ тоже провожал глазами Дика, но по другой причине. Он посылал его за капитаном, однако, судя по виду Ричарда, тот едва помнил свое имя.

— Скажите спасибо, что мои выхо... родственники нас не вспоминают, мы и так среди... живчиков. И умение плавать нам пока ни к чему.

— Умение плавать нам вообще ни к чему. С этого корабля не уплывёшь. Вот так и подумаешь, что было бы лучше: погибнуть или согласиться на спасение этим Тёрнером. А вот и он… — Алва развернулся и неожиданно оживлённо поприветствовал капитана этой странной посудины:

— День добрый, капитан. Как вам погода?

— Погода — дрянь, но я привык, — так же радостно ответствовал Уилл. — Насчёт вашего вопроса, я расспросил Калипсо и могу вас порадовать: ваша проблема действительно имеет решение.

— Можно узнать, какое? — поинтересовался Валентин, не уверенный в том, что жизнерадостные идиоты, такие как.... способны решить даже такое: с кем будет лучше провести ночь. Что уж говорить о серьёзных вещах.

— Нужно вызвать кракена. — Со значением произнес капитан. — И выполнить его условие. И всё, вы свободны!

Валентин скрестил руки на груди и мысленно постучался головой о стенку. Насколько он помнил семейные хроники, ничем хорошим всё это кончиться просто не могло.

— Кракены нынче говорят человеческим голосом? — протянул Рокэ, вид у него был задумчивый.

— Не знаю, — честно признался Тернер, — Я видел его всего раз, мне не понравилось.

Герцог Придд взвешивал все "за" и "против" того, чтобы вмешаться. Чем больше думал, тем меньше хотелось. С другой стороны, он-то всегда сможет договориться со... спрутом.

— Я переведу, — небрежно бросил он.

— Это совершенно меняет дело! — обрадовался капитан. – Пойду, скажу Калипсо, чтоб поднимала животное из пучин.

— Из пучин? — нейтрально переспросил Алва. — Ну-ну…

Валентин с детства выучил, что инициатива наказуема, а поэтому решил, что лучше он промолчит. Тем более ему было любопытно, как Калипсо будет выгонять тварь из глубин. Даже если ничего не получится — хоть какое-то, а развлечение.

Все они, включая ракообразных матросов, столпились у борта, наблюдая за поверхностью океана. Спустя каких-то десять минут гладкая вода вздулась бугром и расступилась, выпуская на свет блестящую круглую штуковину. Корабль слегка качнуло.

Валентин одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Оперативно, — невозмутимо прокомментировал он происходящее.

Кракен вытащил пару щупалец и покачал ими в воздухе.

— Наверно, здоровается. — С сомнением в голосе заметил Уилл.

Окделл, которого совсем замучила качка, осел на палубу; такого страдания на лице не изобразила бы и Катарина Ариго.

Валентин склонил голову на бок и, как на светском приёме в разговоре с прекрасной дамой, прокомментировал:

— Он не очень доволен. Спрашивает, чего вам от него надо, а то... это некуртуазно в присутствии дам, — покосился он на Окделла и громче добавил: — Он хочет знать, что нам надо?

Рокэ закатил глаза:

— А вы, юноша, не знаете, чего нам надо? Нам надо на берег! Спросите, может он помочь исполнить это скромное желание?

Валентин что-то пророкотал негромко. Получалось, будто кто-то пускает пузыри. Герцог умудрился остаться невозмутимым. Кракен взмахнул щупальцами.

Окделл подобрался по бортику ближе.

— Ну что, он нам поможет? — со слабой надеждой спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Валентин, — но вам, герцог Окделл, придется всех нас спасать. Как Человек Чести вы выполните возложенную на вас миссию?

— Я? — растерялся он. — Но... каким образом?

— Мне, право слово, неловко говорить об этом, но... вы же понимаете, вы наша последняя надежда... вам придётся раздеться.

Глаза у Дика сравнялись размером со штурвалом Голландца, он открыл рот, закрыл, а потом голосом полным возмущения выпалил:

— Я вызываю вас на дуэль!

Придд вздохнул и разделяя слова паузами спросил:

— Вы Человек Чести?

— Да! — рявкнул он.

— Вы — Единственный Кто Может Нас Спасти! — продолжил он.

— Прямо сейчас? — сбился с пафосной ноты Ричард. Он жалобно уставился на Рокэ: в конце концов, тот всегда его выручал.

— Ричард, ну что вы смотрите на меня как на Катарину. Здесь нет женщин, вам нечего стесняться. Раздевайтесь.

Окделл сложил брови домиком и нерешительно подергал за шнуровку. Матросы зачаровано уставились на бесплатный театр. Кракен заскрежетал за бортом.

Валентин изучал маникюр на ногтях. Что булькал Кракен, он понимал плохо, но главную мысль уловил – тому было одиноко. Душа Суза-Музы пела в нем похоронную Окделлу.

Дикон снял рубашку и штаны, спросил:

— Все? — смотрел он при этом на Алву. Рокэ снова печально вздохнул и мягко сказал:

— Ричард, будьте мужчиной. Раздевайтесь догола.

Когда Окделл, краснея, как девушка перед стадом драгунов, всё-таки избавил себя от последних клочков одежды. Валентин скорбно что-то пробулькал и сказал:

— Ну, поехали...

— Куда? — снова ужаснулся Дик.

Кракен счастливо взвыл, два его щупальца обхватили тело Окделла и подняли в воздух.

— Только в воду не макай сильно в порыве страсти, — распорядился Придд. — Господа, принесите стулья. Зрелище лучше наблюдать сидя.

Алва дернул бровью:

— Юноша, я против убийства. Окделл, как-никак, мой бывший оруженосец, он мне дорог, как память.

— Ваша память останется с вами в добром здравии. Что станется с Повелителем Скал, — краешком губ улыбнулся Придд, располагаясь на принесённом стуле.

Рокэ вытащил откуда-то бутылку Черной Крови и нахохлился. Кракен вытворял чёрт знает что.

Окделл вырывался, сопротивлялся, но силы их были неравны, и в нелегкой борьбе с превосходящим в размерах противником он вдруг обнаружил, что одно тонкое, проворное щупальце подбирается к его заднице. От ужаса и понимания Ричард обмяк.

Шупальце проворно скользнуло куда-то между его ног, и Ричард заорал что-то нецензурное. Кракен радостно хрюкал и подмигивал зрителям.

Уилл заинтересовано спросил у Валентина:

— И что он там говорит?

— Кажется, ему нравится красотка... — флегматично то ли перевёл, то ли прокомментировал Придд и протянул руку к бутылке Рокэ.

— Закатные кошки, — меланхолично заметил Алва, — Какие странные нынче пошли спруты. Извращенцы просто.

Но бутылку отдал.

Валентин приложился к Крови.

Ричард больше не орал. Постанывал. Вытворяли они с кракеном и вправду что-то невероятное. Матросы рыдали от зависти.

Капитан краснел, бледнел, зеленел и думал, а почему Калипто раньше такого варианта не предлагала. А то воздержание в течение десяти лет ни до чего хорошего никого не доводит.

Валентин удовлетворенно улыбался. А Рокэ впал в печаль. Ему неожиданно пришло в голову, что многих проблем можно было бы избежать, если бы у него были такие же щупальцы. Например, отравления. Ведь известно, чем бы дитя не тешилось…

Громкий вопль Окделла оповестил присутствующих о том, что оба партнера достигли высшего наслаждения, как сказали бы в салонах Талига. Кракен, довольно ухнув, поднял Ричарда повыше над водой и стремительно поплыл к виднеющейся полоске зелёного берега.

— Э? — лаконично спросил Алва. — Куда это они? А мы-то как же?

Капитан заржал:

— А ведь Калипсо предупреждала... — он никак не мог остановиться. – А я сначала не понял…

— О чем предупреждала? — заломил руки Придд, он такой подлянки не ожидал тоже.

— О том, что одно э... "высшее наслаждение" — одна доставка на берег. Так что... кто у нас следующий?


End file.
